Un matin de nacre
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [Fanfic Aventures] Un Théaltazard "sous la neige", un petit cadeau pour SunWings ! :D (Oui je sais ce résumé ne vaut rien. Mais ça ne change pas de ce que je fais d'habitude pour mes résumés, donc nah !)


**Un petit OS en cadeau pour SunWings :D  
** **J'espère qu'il te plaira à toi et qu'il vous plaira à vous, lecteurs du fandom Aventures ! Sur ce, je vous laisse en compagnie de notre magnifique couple d'aventuriers !**

 **Bien évidemment, le disclaimer : L'univers d'Aventure appartient à Mahyar et lui seul, les personnages que sont B(althazar) O(ctavius) B(arnabé) Lennon et Théo de Silverberg appartiennent respectivement à Bob et à Fred !**

* * *

C'était comme une incessante pluie de perles. Le ciel même semblait être complètement rempli de nacre et d'argent, si bien qu'il était impossible de distinguer l'un de l'autre.  
Elles tombaient lentement et inexorablement vers le sol lui aussi d'un blanc pur et dense, dans un tourbillon de vent sifflant et de lumière. Elles dansaient dans un long ballet où chacune changeait incessamment de partenaire, ne regardant pas le sol approcher.  
Et de faits, elles étaient perdues entre un ciel et une terre qui n'étaient séparés que par une fine ligne au loin, où les cimes des montagnes qui entouraient le Cratère resplendissaient dans la lumière déclinante et dégoulinante d'or, de pourpres et de corail.  
Un infini de nacre, sans haut ni bas, sans ouest ni est, sans rien d'autre qu'une multitude de petites balles blanches qui dansaient.

Puis finalement, lorsqu'elles se déposaient sur une roche ou sur le sol, elles s'étalaient et s'agglutinaient, se liant à l'infini dans lequel elles dansaient quelques instants auparavant.  
La seule chose qui pouvait déterminer le sol du ciel était la présence de deux aventuriers, avançant péniblement dans la tempête de flocons et de vent. Leur progression était lente et ils étaient courbés afin d'éviter d'offrir trop de prises au vent. Elles avançaient, encore et encore, s'enfonçant à chaque pas dans l'épaisse couche de neige, en extirpant leur jambe, s'y replongeant à nouveau, y glissant quelque fois, s'étalant dans la neige.

« Tu sais que tu as vraiment des idées idiotes ? »

Le pyromancien, vêtu d'une chaude cape en plus de sa longue robe écarlate, avait lancé ça sans même le regarder, ne déviant pas son regard de l'horizon où, lentement mais sûrement, le soleil s'enfonçait, et avec lui les dernières bribes du jour. L'inquisiteur Théo de Silverberg renifla sans rien dire. Lui ne portait que son armure, n'ayant pas pris la peine d'emporter une cape, pensant échapper aux régulières tempêtes de neige qui secouaient la zone.  
Le mage secoua la tête et abdiqua. Il savait qu'il ne tirerait rien de l'inquisiteur. Il était bien trop têtu pour admettre ne serait-ce qu'à moitié que son idée n'était qu'un fiasco complet. Et puis, se dit-il, c'était aussi un peu sa faute. Il n'avait pas été forcé à prendre ce chemin avec Théo. Il avait accepté de l'accompagner.

Ils continuèrent de marcher dans le silence et dans le froid, regardant droit devant eux. La tempête de neige se calma peu à peu. Non pas que la neige arrêta de chuter du ciel, bien au contraire. Elle continua de plus belle même, mais elle n'était plus accompagnée par le vent violet et sifflant qui l'avait portée durant toute la journée. Ils pouvaient enfin admirer toute la beauté de ces flocons chutant lentement vers eux.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Théo qui initia le dialogue, Bob étant bien trop estomaqué par la beauté des lieux pour parler.

« C'était vraiment une idée idiote ? »

Ils avaient atteint le sommet. Ils apercevaient très clairement les derniers rayons du soleil qui se projetaient sur les innombrables flocons, les éclairant de milles lueurs différentes. La cape de Balthazar était recouverte d'une fine couche de neige, qui tomba à la première secousse.

« Alors là… non, vraiment pas. »

Un instant, Théo sembla rougir, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami confirme ses dires. Ils observèrent tous deux le soleil achever sa course vers l'Ouest, se noyer aux confins du monde. Lorsque les dernières lianes de lumière qui s'agrippaient au monde relâchèrent les cimes enneigées, Théo se laissa tomber sur le sol. La neige amortit le choc et il demeura couché dos contre terre, le regard perdu dans le ciel d'encre et de nacre. Ses lèvres exhalaient de petits nuages de cristaux et de brume à mesure qu'il inspirait et expirait.  
Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon grimaça. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il voyait enfin l'inquisiteur sourire à pleines dents, jouir pleinement de la vie. Il lui avait donc fallu cela, la plus haute montagne, la plus froide tempête, le plus doux des lits, la plus belle des lumières, pour pouvoir sourire comme il le faisait auparavant, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore perdu son père.  
Et tout cela provoquait un sentiment étrange en lui, il se sentait à la fois amusé devant cette réaction si enfantine et exaspéré devant l'attitude du paladin-inquisiteur. Avec ce froid, c'était d'une stupidité innommable ! Un flocon se déposa sur le bout de sa langue. Il l'avala en frissonnant. Non, décidément, ce n'était pas stupide du tout. Il fallait bien savoir profiter des dons des saisons.

Puis Théo éternua et se releva brusquement, tout grelottant et frissonnant. Son armure était complètement détrempée et blanchie par la neige et il chercha du regard un coin où se sécher et se réfugier pour la nuit. La pyromage avait déjà trouvé une petite saillie, à peine assez grande pour s'y abriter de la neige à venir. L'endroit était cependant déjà bien enneigé et le demi-démon était lui-même déjà assis dans une profonde couche de neige. Il fit signe à Théo de se rapprocher d'un signe de la main.  
Lorsqu'il le vit de plus près, il retint un rire discret. L'inquisiteur tremblait de toute son corps.

« Tu veux venir peut-être ? »

Théo acquiesça, trop gelé pour répondre.

« Tu sais que c'était tout de même un peu idiot de faire ça hein ? Je veux dire, pourquoi donc t'es tu laissé tomber comme ça dans la neige ? »

Il lui avait fait une place à ses côtés, se dégageant de quelques centimètres vers la gauche. Théo ne répondit même pas, comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Il était comme plongé dans une sorte de léthargie.  
Bob retira son épaisse cape de fourrure et, dans un soupir, en enveloppa Théo.

« Si jamais j'avais juste réfléchi un peu plus, j'aurais amené une seconde cape pour toi... »

Il avait dit ça uniquement pour lui-même mais son ami avait alors bougé dans son sommeil.

« Théo ? »

Le mage de nature en partie démoniaque vérifia que le paladin était bien endormi au chaud sous la cape de fourrure et, lentement, avec vigilance, il approcha sa tête de l'épaule de Théo. Lorsqu'il fut assez près pour sentir la respiration du paladin, il déposa sa tête juste contre celle du paladin. Sa peau était froide, presque gelée. Un instant, il se sentit rougir d'une manière extrêmement intense.  
Il ferma les yeux, laissant sa main sur celle du paladin, toutes deux recouvertes par une fine couche d'humidité, due à la neige fondue.

Régulièrement, son cœur venait lui rappeler qu'il était bien vivant malgré le froid mordant, diffusant dans son corps du sang et de la chaleur. Il en était presque venu à ne visualiser que ça, un battement grave, sourd, diffus, qui se répandait de partout, qui venait lui donner la chair de poule.

 _Heureusement que Shin et Grunlek ont choisi de passer par la route…_

Cette pensée venait de traverser l'esprit du mage somnolent alors que quelques flocons venaient se perdre dans ses cheveux, les constellant de blanc et de tâches sombres.  
 _  
Bonne nuit Théo._

Lentement, il acheva de sombrer dans le sommeil, les flocons de neige venant quelque fois se déposer sur sa joue ou sa main. Il s'endormit, plongeant dans des ténèbres plus douces et profondes que celles de la nuit, plus épaisses que la neige.

Soudainement, il se réveilla. Un flocon tout particulièrement froid vint se déposer sur ses lèvres, les épousant quasi parfaitement. Il ne rouvrit par tout de suite les yeux, préférant laisser le flocon fondre. Sa chevelure entière était recouverte d'argent et il sentait que le haut de son front était caressé par un premier rayon de soleil. Le flocon n'avait pas encore fondu, ne faisant toujours qu'effleurer ses lèvres. Balthazar laissa sa peau laiteuse se réchauffer à la lumière puis constata que, après une dizaine de minutes à attendre, le flocon n'avait toujours pas fondu. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il tenta de le chasser de ses lèvres. Le premier obstacle qu'il rencontra ne fut pas le petit tas de neige comme il s'y attendait mais des mèches de cheveux, puis une joue, chaude et douce. Étonné, il fit redescendre sa main jusqu'à ses propres lèvres. Et pour cela, il n'eut qu'à suivre la peau.

Alors il ouvrit les yeux et vit Théo, les yeux fermés, penché sur lui, la cape de fourrure qu'il lui avait prêté les recouvrant tous les deux. A cette vue, il entr'ouvrit ses lèvres, rendant son baiser à Théo. Le paladin le serra dans ses bras, chassant presque négligemment de l'épaule du mage la neige qui s'y accumulait.  
Du point de vue de Balthazar, les contours de Théo rayonnaient dans la lumière du soleil levant, les flocons de neige qui dansaient en arrière plan formant tout autant d'orbes de lumière pourpres, dorés, vermeils, irisés, écarlates, cuivrés et nacrés.  
Du point de vue de Théo… eh bien, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le battement vif et régulier des deux cœurs, qui battaient simultanément la mesure.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, si vous pouviez laisser une review ce serait super sympa ! Merci de votre lecture, câlin !**


End file.
